


Don't Be Bold While Drinking

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Drinking Games, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Spin the Bottle, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsukishima Kei takes a chance for the first time in his life and goes to a party with some members of his college volleyball team,  where he meets an annoying stranger who coaxes him into trying something new.





	Don't Be Bold While Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I wrote for the Kurotsuki event happening on tumblr right now.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://www.tettsuroo.tumblr.com/)

“Tsukki, you’re here, I didn’t think you would should up.” Bokuto beamed as he thrusted the door to his apartment open, welcoming Tsukishima in one of the usual bone crushing hugs, making him instantly regret his decision.

“Why are you so surprised when you’re the one who invited me, Bokuto?” Tsukishima scowled, frowning as he looked his way past the entry way of his apartment, he could smell the scent of alcohol in the air, well, that wasn’t surprising.

It was a regular Friday night in college, where Bokuto, the captain of the university volleyball team, invited some of the people over to his place for a party. It wasn’t much just a group of people who were supposed to already be great friends drinking and playing party games. Most people don’t even show up to these sorts of things, since Bokuto can have a bit of an eccentric personality, to say the least.

It wasn’t the first time he invited Tsukishima to one of these things, but it was the first time he showed up, mainly out of nothing more than curiosity and not having anything better to do. He was already a second year in university and had only been to a hand full of parties, all of which he left less than thirty minutes into, he was thinking that maybe it was time to actually participate in something like this. That, or if one of them got too drunk he could always record a video of them and use it as blackmail, which ever works.

“Well, it’s just that you never show up to these sorts of things.” Bokuto laughed, stepping out of the doorway and making room for Tsukishima to get through, because with Bokuto’s buff muscles and Tsukishima’s tall height, there was no way the two of them could both fit through the door.

“Hey guys, Tsukki showed up!” He yelled walking behind him and pushing his forward into the living room section of his apartment. He had to step over several plastic cups and beer bottles in the process. He didn’t even want to think about what kind of horrors go on in a place like this. Bokuto didn’t exactly have the most clean of a reputation.

“Hey-o!” It seemed like everyone yelling in unison as he entered the room, with Bokuto pushing him to join the big crowded circle of people sitting on the center of the floor.

The place was just as much a mess as he had imagined, with at least six people (eight if you count Tsukishima and Bokuto) gathered on the floor on top of an old rug. It looked like they had a game of monopoly out right now, with fake money and fake board pieces laying around in piles, mixed in with all of the beer bottles. It was hard to tell who was winning, so Tsukishima just sat behind one of them, trying to peak over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

He looked around the room to try to figure out who was here. He may have been on the volleyball team, but when you get into university something as simple as a sports team can have a lot of members.

There was Bokuto, obviously, with his white and gray hair sticking up in its usual horned owl spikes, a smile on his face as he walked over into the kitchen section, most likely getting more drinks. As much as he hated to admit it, there was no way Tsukishima was getting out of this night without drinking, that was just the kind of crowd this group his. He knew that much upon arriving here, but it was still something he wanted to try to avoid.

Opposite of him on the floor was Akaashi, another member on the team, their quiet setter who didn’t say much. He was a year old than Tsukishima but he seemed to get along with him, he was also Bokuto’s boyfriend. How those two got along he’ll never know, but he had a serious, concentrated look on his face as he rolled a dice and moved four spaces on the board.

Next to Akaashi were two other members that he recognized, Oikawa and Iwaizumi, both two years older than him, the same age as Bokuto. Oikawa with his vibrant personality and perfectly curled hair, he was complaining right now about how Akaashi landed on the space he wanted to land on, and now how he completely ruined his strategy. While Iwaizumi, a much more serious, short tempered person, also Oikawa’s boyfriend, told him to shut up and that there was nothing he could do about it. Honestly, it was a miracle they were dating with how much they yelled at each other. But Tsukishima didn’t really consider it any of his concern about his teammates personal matters.

Off next to them were two people that he vaguely remembered from the team, mainly because he didn’t interact with them much, Yaku and Lev, it was almost surprising to see the two of them here. Yaku, their short libero, seemed to be one of the more tame people on the team, he couldn’t really imagine him being the type of person who drinks and enjoys partying. And as far as Lev goes, well, he pretty much followed Yaku around, so that made sense. It was still almost surprising to see these few people showed up.

“Here you go, Tsukki. Drink!” Bokuto came back into the living room area, carrying several cans of beer in his arms. He handed one to Tsukishima and he felt forced to take it, knowing it would only be a matter of seconds before they all egged him on to drink.

Everyone else seemed to take the other drinks in his hand, instantly popping them open and taking a sip. Tsukishima forced himself to do the same as the bitter alcohol burnt its way down his throat. He was never a fan of the taste, and he was sure the face he was making made that all the more obvious. He tried to force himself to remain composed before everyone else caught on.

“We’re almost done with this game and then we’ll play something else you can play too, Tsukishima.” Akaashi looked up from sitting across from him, his eyes had an almost cautious look to them. Akaashi always had been one of those caring people, the type of person who always wanted to make everyone else feel included, and that was evident from the look on its face.

“That’s okay, I probably won’t be here long. I just didn’t have anything else to do.” Tsukishima sighed, looking down as he took another sip. He wasn’t exactly much for competitive board games, mainly because Tsukishima knew he was the kind of person who hated to lose, and he didn’t want to show that side of him here to these people that he hardly knew. It was a nice gesture though.

“What? You come all the way to this party and you don’t want to play games?” The person directly in front of him, the only person he hadn’t taken notice of yet, turned around to smirk at him. He was the only one at this party that he didn’t know, and probably for good reason, a face like that he would have remembered.

The person, a boy, who he assumed was also on the volleyball team, he just hadn’t taken notice of him before, smirked at him. He had an almost surprised look in his eyes, like he was looking through him and examining him. He had a smile that almost looked like the Cheshire cat, with dark black hair that was sticking out in every direction. Was this some kind of bedhead? Or just a new hair trend Tsukishima hadn’t heard of yet? Well, it didn’t matter, it’s not like Tsukishima would be staying long enough to take much more notice of this guy.

“Oh, Tsukki, you haven’t met him yet. This is Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsurou, he’s a transfer student and an old buddy of mine from high school, he’ll be joining the volleyball club when the new semester starts. Kuroo, this is Tsukishima Kei, or Tsukki for short.”

“Tsukki eh? That’s kind of cute.” The guy, Kuroo, smirked, almost provoking, and Tsukishima got the sense that he was thinking something perverted.

“Please don’t call me that.” Tsukishima put one of his hands up in the air, like he was dismissing whatever Kuroo just said. “I only let Bokuto call me that because I know he won’t stop, I won’t be staying around long, so-“

“-What? You won’t? Why not? Are you shy?” Kuroo pried, turning himself fully around and bringing himself face to face with Tsukishima, leaning forward and almost pushing him completely down on his back as he could feel his back pushing into the front of the couch behind them.

“N-no.” Tsukishima didn’t know what to say to that, he was taken so off guard that he even started to stutter, a surprised expression appearing on his face. Just who was this guy?

“Tsukishima doesn’t get out much.” Oikawa interrupted, a sly smirk on his face as he made a jab at him, making Tsukishima scowl. This really wasn’t the time for any of them to be getting involved in his personal life.

Though truth be told, that was part of the reason why Tsukishima showed up tonight. Most of the time it was just school work and volleyball practice, he had his roommate and best friend, Yamaguchi, to live with, but other than, Tsukishima didn’t really socialize with other people. He probably wouldn’t have even come here tonight if Yamaguchi hadn’t nagged him and told him that he needed to get out more. though, that still didn’t give Oikawa of all people an excuse to say something like that.

“Trashykawa!” Iwaizumi spoke up, hitting Oikawa on the top of the head. Well, at least two people in this room weren’t simple minded.

“What was that for, Iwa-chan? I was just saying the truth.” Oikawa whined and Iwaizumi, or as Oikawa called him ‘Iwa-chan’, gave Tsukishima an apologetic look.

It was pretty much just common knowledge by this point that Oikawa loved to rile people up, so much so that it usually got him in trouble with some of the other teammates, mainly Iwaizumi. He always did seem to have kind of short temper and very little patience when it came to Oikawa’s antics. Most of the time, it usually just ended with Oikawa getting scolded, like what was happening now.

“Well then.” Kuroo smirked, looking down on Tsukishima. Looking at him, Tsukishima guessed that he was probably taller than this guy, he was taller than most people he met, but this guy was wide, with almost as much muscle as Bokuto, it almost made him seem bigger, which somehow was starting to intimidate Tsukishima.

Maybe it was just the look in his eyes, as Kuroo held his beer in his hand it looked like he was licking his lips, making Tsukishima feel like he was some kind of prey in a really twisted game. He normally would have shoved annoying people like this off of him, but he was getting the sense that something like that wouldn’t work on Kuroo. he seemed like your basic, perverted type of guy, probably sleeps around and likes it when other people, probably both guys and girls, try to push him away. He probably sees something like this as the thrill of the chase, and it was something that Tsukishima knew it was a lot better if he just stayed away from. He had dealt with this type before, and he knew the best way to avoid them was just to let them have their fun, let them make passes at you until you can leave and never have to see them again. That’s how Tsukishima made up his mind that he was going to deal with this. Though, that was without him accounting for what else was going to happen tonight.

“Bokuto! Can we stop playing this game? Let’s try to do something that we can include _glasses_ here in on too.” He didn’t like the delivery of that nickname, or the look in Kuroo’s eyes as he winked at him, but he certainly didn’t like that tone in his voice as he spoke. What was he planning? He looked almost evil, and Tsukishima was really starting to regret coming here tonight.

“Sure, what did you have in mind, Kuroo?” Bokuto asked as he walked back into the kitchen, getting another refill on his already drank beer.

No matter what he thought about, this wasn’t the kind of night that Tsukishima had envisioned, and what was this feeling in the pit of his stomach right now? Was he nervous, or was this something else? He didn’t start feeling this way until Kuroo started looking at him, and what was with the position they were in right now? Why did it look like Kuroo was about to kiss at any second now? It had to be the alcohol, because there was no way he found someone like this attractive and enticing when he was sober.

“Well, let’s see. I was thinking spin the bottle or strip poker.” Kuroo pondered, moving one of his hands away from the couch, where he had Tsukishima pinned down, and placed it on his chin. It gave Tsukishima the perfect chance to escape him, moving to the other side of the room and sitting between Akaashi and Oikawa, he would take that over having to sit next to Kuroo any day, even with how annoying Oikawa could be.

“Hey, no fair! We were in the middle of a game, I was getting ready to crush you all!” Oikawa yelled, turning his body to the side, crossing his arms and acting like he was snubbing everyone. Of course, no one, except for Iwaizumi, was actually paying attention to him, and it’s not like monopoly is that fun f a game to play anyways. It’s only a fun game to play if you’re winning, and by the looks of it, Akaashi was.

“What do you want to play, Tsukki?” Kuroo asked, prying again and he leaned forward, pushing the monopoly board aside, and Tsukishima could feel himself get flustered again as he forced himself to take another sip of beer.

“Nothing in particular. I don’t know how to play poker, though.”

It was an honest comment, and for the first time tonight Tsukishima actually meant what he said. Honestly, he would have rather them play monopoly again than those two options. He didn’t know what was on Kuroo’s mind, but he didn’t like the tone in his voice. It sounded like he had some kind of ulterior motive, and a perverted one at that. ugh, what troublesome night had he gotten himself into?

“Ooh, let’s do strip poker, then.” Kuroo teased, and Tsukishima could easily see him stick his tongue out of his mouth just a small bit, egging him on, it was almost like he was flirting with him. And he didn’t like it. The last thing he was doing was willingly taking his clothes off in front of someone he was pretty sure was wanting to take him home at the end of the night.

“Uh, no! I am also terrible at that game, and I am _not_ letting any of you people see me naked! Except for Iwa-chan.” Oikawa interrupted them again, and this time Tsukishima found himself feeling thankful for it. Who would have thought that that overbearing personality of his would have come in handy for something?

“Haha, okay, okay.” Kuroo laughed taking another drink, and Tsukishima was starting to figure out that he was the only one at this party that was actually sober.

Well, that was probably obvious from just the smell alone, but it also explained the almost sexual atmosphere that was in the room, and the way Kuroo almost seemed to be on top of him earlier. Though, that was something he wanted to forget already. He knew he needed to do his best to push this guy away from him, no matter how cute he was. Tsukishima was finding it hard to show just how sour his mood was right now.

Kuroo smirked again, this time taking one more gulp from his beer bottle, he could see that his eyes were clearly opened and looking straight at him, sending a terrible chill up his entire body as he did so. “Let’s just play spin the bottle.”

 

 

 

“I got Iwa-chan! Yay!” Oikawa boasted as he just finished his spin, for the second time, since the first time landed on Lev and Oikawa said ‘he couldn’t kiss someone who was taller than him’. This guy really was a sour loser. Well, he supposed that was better than having to kiss him, but still. This party really was something troublesome.

Oikawa leaned in and planted a kiss on Iwaizumi’s lips, the rules were that it was just supposed to be a peck, but with someone like Oikawa playing the game, they knew that rule wouldn’t hold up for long.

Tsukishima was still sitting where he was in-between Akaashi and Oikawa, with Kuroo sitting across from him, eyeing him the whole time. Tsukishima tried to make it a point not look him in the eye, or even gaze at all in his direction, but there was only so long something like that could hold up. Every few minutes or so his eyes would just drift towards his direction subconsciously. He didn’t mean to, but as soon as he would look over there they would lock eyes, and Kuroo would wink at him, giving him some kind of coy, playful smile. He would avert his eyes the moment that would happen, but that still didn’t stop his face from heating up in a bright shade of red, and it most certainly didn’t stop Kuroo from seeing that reaction.

“It’s your turn, Yaku.” Akaashi spoke as Oikawa and Iwaizumi _finally_ departed lips, it was almost gross at just how much Oikawa had his tongue down Iwaizumi’s throat. It almost made Tsukishima shutter to think that in the matter of a few minutes that could be fine.

Just about everyone here he got a sense that they would be respectable, just a small peck on the lips, nothing more than that, well, everyone except for Kuroo. he feared that if the spinning empty beer bottle happened to land on him during his turn that they might have a repeat of what Oikawa and Iwaizumi just did. Ugh, that was one thing he wanted to avoid. He was starting to think that maybe he could pretend to have a high maintenance personality like Oikawa, anything t avoid that. though, that probably wouldn’t work.

“’Kay.” Yaku spun the bottle almost instantly, he probably wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

They all sat around and watched the bottle spin for a second or two, the brown bottle seemed to blur together with the floor as there was some kick in his spin, gradually getting slower and slower until it came to stop, right in front of Bokuto.

“I get two kisses tonight. Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto yelled, lifting his fists in the air and shaking them a few times, his voice loud as ever, almost yelling, but that was probably just from all of the alcohol.

“Sorry, Akaashi.” Bokuto gave an apologetic look over to his boyfriend, though unlike most of the other people here, Akaashi was actually one of the more fair spirited people, he probably wouldn’t throw a fit like Oikawa would over his boyfriend kissing another man.

Both Bokuto and Yaku leaned forward, crawling their way into the center of the floor, their bodies hovering right over where the bottle was. They pressed their lips together in a swift motion, and out of all of them, Bokuto was probably the most drunk, letting what probably would have just been a small peck on the lips turn into some much more drawn out. It was like they almost repeated what Oikawa and Iwaizumi just went through, with Bokuto’s hand wrapped around the back of Yaku’s head as their lips remained locked for several seconds, with Bokuto even making some sort of moaning noise as he did so.

Yaku pulled away and everyone acted like nothing happened at all, with Bokuto smiling as he planted a kiss on the side of Akaashi’s cheek. The whole room seemed to grow quiet as they waited in anticipation for the next person to spin.

“Okay, who’s next?” Bokuto yelled, still with the vague sense of being drunk still in his system, and Tsukishima swore he could smell the alcohol as his breath as he leaned forward.

The circle they were all gathered around in was small enough where any person who have been within reach. It was like both Akaashi and Oikawa were already in his personal space, and just about anyone that he was sitting across from could have reached out and touched him, and that was including Kuroo.

“I’ll go next.” Kuroo offered up, raising his hand and placing it on the bottle without any hesitation.

Tsukishima felt like his entire body was on edge as he spun it, watching go around and around as he saw a feint little smirk spread on Kuroo’s face. He knew that he didn’t really have anything to worry about, there was a less than fifty percent chance that it would land on him, and it was just a kiss after all. Tsukishima had kissed plenty of people before in his life, it was no big deal, but for some reason the kind of drunk atmosphere that surrounded him. It made him almost feel uneasy, like a kiss here was more than just a kiss, and he got a feeling that a kiss from Kuroo would give him too much satisfaction. Tsukishima wanted to do whatever he could to prevent that feeling.

The bottle got slower and slower, spinning down to the point where it wasn’t moving at all, it was going to probably stop on Akaashi, and Tsukishima could feel himself relax at the very thought of that. No harm done. It seemed almost childish, to worry that you’d have to kiss a certain person that you didn’t want to at a party game like this, but for Tsukishima it was all for the sake of not having to deal with another troublesome person.

Kuroo was probably a fine person when you got to know him, like everyone else here, but Tsukishima always made it a point to not do anything that was unnecessary, and Kuroo was very unnecessary right now, no matter how cute he actually is.

The bottle was pretty much at a stopping point right now, getting ready to land on Akaashi, but a abrupt motion of the foot changed everything.

It was almost hard to tell who it was, but judging from the slight snicker, he was guessing it was probably Bokuto. He had nudged his foot just slightly enough where it tapped the bottle, causing it to move just the slightly bit to the right; landing on Tsukishima. He could feel the life being sucked out of him as he realized that.

“Bokuto…” Akaashi spoke in an almost troubled voice, it was almost as if he was rolling his eyes but it was still something that he expected.

“What? I’m just trying to help ma’ boy out! Plus, Tsukki hasn’t kissed anyone yet, it’s only fair.” Bokuto grinned, giving Kuroo a high five in the process making both Tsukishima and Akaashi frown down at the floor. Why was he like this? And why did it feel like everyone was ganging up on Tsukishima tonight?

“Well then, Tsukki, I think that means you owe me a kiss.” Kuroo winked as he moved himself forward, getting on his knees as he placed himself just inches in front of Tsukishima’s face. He swore he could smell his terrible alcohol breath on him from how close they were, making his skin crawl.

Well, there was no use escaping it now, with everyone looking at them the way that they were, an almost looming look like they were excepting something, Tsukishima knew what it was that he had to do. Well, it was only a kiss, it wasn’t the first time he had done something like this and he knew it probably wouldn’t be the last. It was just sad that this is what his night had come to.

It may have just been the alcohol in his system, even though Tsukishima had very little to drink, but as he forced his body to lean forward and meet Kuroo’s, he started to look at him slightly different. He was a provoking, moderately attractive boy with terrible hair and a smirk always plastered on his face, but there was a bit more to him than that. The way that he turned his head to the side and the way that he smiled, it was almost like he was egging him on, daring him to be the one to make the first move, and for a moment it seemed like Tsukishima almost got lost in his eyes.

Well, there was no point in Tsukishima holding out now, he wasn’t usually the impulsive type but with a guy like Kuroo you pretty much to surprise him to get him to shut up, and that’s exactly what Tsukishima planned on doing. He was cute, but he wasn’t going to let him be the one to continue provoking and teasing him, it was time to turn the tables as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

_He kissed him._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know it's technically not the fourth in a lot of places, but it's midnight where I live so I'm posting this, haha.
> 
> This story was a bit on the generic and cliche side, but I'm actually a sucker for the whole generic, cliche college AU stuff, so I hope it's not too boring. This was still fun to write either way, and I think it's the most fun I've had while writing a one shot in a long time.
> 
> This story was written for the Kurotsuki event that's happening on tumblr this week, and sadly it's probably the only thing I'm going to be able to get out for the event. I've been so busy with work and writing other stuff that I haven't had much time to work on anything else recently, but I still hope you guys enjoyed it, even if it was just a little bit. :)
> 
> And now I need to actually continue the two fics I'm working on, haha.


End file.
